createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Whend Bazaar Registry
The Confederacy of Independent Saquarians Main Ports and Trade Hubs: Tassgorod Major Exports: fish, whale meat, whale oil, ambergris, whale blubber, squid, ink, gold, copper, tin, iron Major Imports: spices, sugar, lumber, Magical Goods or Services: scholars educated in the study of magic, mana, and the mysteries of the rifts. Preferred Currency: coin Banned substances or restricted goods: Taxes and Tariffs: Special Regulations: Current Trade Deals: Misc. Information: The Crownlands Main Ports and Trade Hubs: Major Exports: Major Imports: Magical Goods or Services: Preferred Currency: Banned substances or restricted goods: Taxes and Tariffs: Special Regulations: Current Trade Deals: Misc. Information: Dakiniidrajam al Safitah Main Ports and Trade Hubs: Small Port enclaves along the Maiid river. Small fishing and trade villages at the harbors. Thousands of small caravan posts at the desert. Major Exports: Toughened Dragon Scale; Artisan Soft Metalwork; Copper; Animal derived products; Flax and Linen and Red flower Cactus Opioids. Major Imports: Cattle, sheep, goat, etc; Iron; Tin; Exotic seeds. Magical Goods or Services: None; Mild entertainment by ""mages"" Preferred Currency: Precious Metal Coins. Banned substances or restricted goods: Dragon derived products are banned Slaves are restricted since the Society Buys them as they reach shore and sets them free. Taxes and Tariffs: Tax free. Tariff Free. Special Regulations: Mercenary work must be liscensed by a family and armed foreigners must carry distinctives from their licensed employers; or keep weapons on their vessels and ships. Current Trade Deals: Non. No hard central governmnet to do so. Misc. Information: As a very De-centralized civilization it's hard to do some of he usual stuff expected from established bureaucracies. Instead localized small familiar elites lease work to foreigners which provides them a representation on land. There is only a low scale trade in existance so docks and ports are small and vessels are at best medium sized. The Empire of Sifraka Main Ports and Trade Hubs: Major Exports: Major Imports: Magical Goods or Services: Preferred Currency: Banned substances or restricted goods: Taxes and Tariffs: Special Regulations: Current Trade Deals: Misc. Information: Fragmented States of the Apant Peoples Main Ports and Trade Hubs: Major Exports: Major Imports: Magical Goods or Services: Preferred Currency: Banned substances or restricted goods: Taxes and Tariffs: Special Regulations: Current Trade Deals: Misc. Information: The Forest of Silvam Primo Main Ports and Trade Hubs: Magna Arbor is the largest trade hub in the forest, although it is not immediately accessible to outsiders (being in the centre of forest). Trade from the east will most likely come through Porta Blu or Baia Verde and from the west through Navitterfaggio. Major Exports: Food, quality lumber, amber (and goods made from amber), stone, gems, coffee-like beans and natural armour/weapons. Major Imports: metals, textiles, spices, grain and salt Magical Goods or Services: The Temple contains many magic users, they may have services available. Preferred Currency: Small, carved very hard and dense wooden "coins", usually octagonal and depicting the tree of life. Bartering and gold/silver coins accepted at trade centres. Banned substances or restricted goods: Slaves Taxes and Tariffs: Usually a small percentage of the cargo value Special Regulations: Disrespect the forest and you disrespect me. Current Trade Deals: N/A Misc. Information: N/A The Free Peoples of Azaed Main Trading Hubs: Bandar Kapal is the primary trading hub of Azaed with low taxes and lax trade laws, as well as being easily accessible by road or boat. Rayak is also a profitable trading hub, particularly for the upper end goods and clients with an eye for the extravagant, though trade laws are enforced more strongly there. Also easily accessible by ocean and road. Akmolinsk is a much more remote destination, but if the trader is willing to take the arduous trek to get there, they will be rewarded with quality metals, spirits or a well trained militia. Exports: Rayak: Horses, spices, silks, leather, extravagances etc... Akmolinsk: Whisky, highly valuable minerals and masterly crafted weapons and armour. Also an extremely well trained mercenary militia. Dataran: Bloody Starboon: Large, red, fleshy fruits with high mana content in them are occasionally brewed into elixars but otherwise highly isolationist with little trade links. Bandar Kapal: Seafood, wines, fruits, smuggled (often illegal) goods, ships. Imports: Cotton, lumber, grains, products with high water content, slaves (in Bandar Kapal only), quarried stone... Magical Services: A dedicated magic section of the Akmoli Mercenary Company and three major collages which accept entrants from all over Whend which focus on: Magical archaeology and preservation; Rift magic and battle magic respectively. Preferred Currency: Mostly a barter economy, but for more expensive goods and services, gold and silver will do just fine! Banned substances and restricted goods: In all provinces bar Bandar Kapal, slavery is strictly illegal. Narcotics are prohibited (though widely smuggled through Bandar Kapal and rarely checked by authorities). Good luck getting 'heretical' books or artifacts into Dataran, but elsewhere in Azaed is fairly liberal for trading. Magical items are regulated through Chased Shaman officials, but again this is not strictly enforced outside Dataran. Taxes and Tariffs: Bandar Kapal has very low taxes on imports and exports, making it the ideal destination for traders. Tariffs are rarely imposed on the populous. In other Azaedi cities, trade laws are better enforced. This means high tariffs on spices, silks, seafoods... basically anything under the exports will be taxed in these cities. Current Trade Deals: The Seshari Empire *Importing from: Tea, lumber, furs, exotic food, rice wine and medicine *Exporting to: Metals, seafood, books, luxury commodities, silks The Wali Republics *Importing from: Sponges, grains and seeds *Exporting to: Metals and Akmoli weaponry The Korvarro Confederacy *Importing from: Masonry, chitin and dyes *Exporting to: Silk, textiles and spices Bagria *Importing from: Olive oil and dyes *Exporting to: Silk and spices The Yeringot Empire *Importing from: Whistling grass and boat parts *Exporting to: Iron, silks, fruit and horses The Mercantile state of Aagdrea *Importing from: Cotton and lumber *Exporting to: Gold Gharavedhan *Importing from: Timber and ivory *Exporting to: Fine cloths, jewelry wines and spices Zindal Empire *Importing from: raw and refined stone *Exporting to: Bandalese wines, Akmoli whisky, Rayak horses, Gornow'lo spices and various textiles Gharavedhan Main Ports and Trade Hubs: No Ports (the entire Ralic territory is landlocked). Major trade hubs are the cities of Kethah and Dharathah along the main trade route through the territory Major Exports: Valuable Metals, Animal Products (pelts, leather, ivory etc.), and mercenaries, Timber Major Imports: Fine cloths, food products (grains), jewelry, fine craftsmen, wine, spices Magical Goods or Services: None available to outsiders (native magic is a crude sort of divination and witchcraft, and reserved to temple affairs) Preferred Currency: Barter / Khaoran and Elhenic coins (no native currency) Banned substances or restricted goods: none in particular, though magic worshippers and magical items are spurned, and in more conservative regions one can find themselves driven out of town for trafficking them Taxes and Tariffs: Varies by local ruler, but both over and under the table. Special Regulations: There is no state superstructure to impose such restrictions, and the rulers of the regional states do not care much as long as tariffs are paid. However one must follow the established trade route through the central territory of the Rals, and not take one of the smugglers routes through the hills to avoid tolls (it is often wildly dangerous to do so regardless). Current Trade Deals: Extensive trade with both the Khaorans and the Aramic peoples. Misc. Information: the Ghjar is a very rugged area with few navigable and safe trade routes through it. Despite this, the mineral wealth of the region ensures that caravans are constantly moving through it, as well as its strategic position dominating the interior border region and the passes between Elhas and empires to the east. Caravans should be well protected, and would do well to ensure quality guides, but can be rewarded with great wealth for their efforts. Ghofos Main Ports and Trade Hubs: Multiple cities on the coast of mainland Ghofos, including Chavesh, Pravaka, and the capital Yashabed. Several colonies on the Ghofosi islands. Major Exports:Slaves, Cotton, Lumber, Spices, Sugar, Molasses, Gold, Silver Major Imports: Livestock, Iron/Steel, Grain, Fabrics, Luxury Items Magical Goods or Services: Most slave-sorcerers are owned directly by the crown. Some of these slave-sorcerers can be essentially 'rented out' for a heavy payment. It is possible to buy a slave-sorcerer, but not easy or cheap. Preferred Currency: Ghofosi coinage, which consists of gold, silver, and tin coins. Similar coins are accepted, in addition to bartering. Banned substances or restricted goods: Ghofosi slaves are technically banned, but this law is enforced extremely loosely. Besides that, almost anything can be sold. Taxes and Tariffs: Varies according to the port, but tariffs are typically not extremely consequential. Special Regulations: Currently none. Current Trade Deals: Trading cotton and lumber to the Wali Republics and The Khanates of Azaed in exchange for slaves and luxury items from both of them, as well as steel from Azaed. The Grand Radiancy of Sái Khaor Main Ports and Trade Hubs: The ancient city Náśabeiz is the largest port in the Radiancy, where almost all formal naval trade is conducted. However the northern shore is dotted with small coastal towns that deal with more niche products. The capital city Nummora is the hub for land-based trade. Major Exports: Food (barley, rice, tomatoes, beans, tubers, capsicum), spices (chili peppers, numbing peppers, horseradish), fish, shellfish, seaweed, sea salt, desert salt, silver, gold, clay, and stone. A specialty export is textiles, with Khaoran tailors being skilled in the ways of weaving intricate designs of many colors. Major Imports: Workable metals (iron, bronze, copper), timber, fruit, herbs/medicines, foreign spices. Magical Goods or Services: Healing in the temples of the One Radiant. Preferred Currency: Sái Khaor deals in gold and silver coins with an emblem of the sun pressed on the coin faces, although most merchants will accept any precious coin. Banned substances/Restricted Goods: Foreign missionaries/religious doctrine, narcotics, mana-infused goods, magical animals. Taxes and Tariffs: Foreign ships landing in major ports are taxed up front, and there is a property tax for setting up shop on Khaoran ground. Small tariffs are placed on foreign textiles and foodstuffs. Special Regulations: Foreign merchants may only stay in their port of business while in Sái Khaor. Otherwise, visitors must apply for a traveling pass, which includes a small fee and an attestation to observe the rule of the One Radiant while traversing his lands. Current Trade Deals: Seshari Empire: Importing lumber, medicine, and fruit. Exporting salt, stone, silver. Various trade deals with the Rals. Some small and unregulated (mostly indirect) deals with the Azaedi Khanates. Misc. Information: The above information, for the most part, only applies to the business in Nummora and Náśabeiz. Outside of these cities, prices are not regulated due to the feudal nature of Khaoran administration, and one can expect to see bartering, scamming, and smuggling in smaller business areas. The Holy Kingdom of Elhas Main Ports and Trade Hubs: (Mappity Map)The capital Aramas is the chief trading port in the kingdom, and the port of call for all maritime traffic between the inner seas as well as terrestrial traffic between the central and eastern lands, better fascilited by the construction of the Great Bridge of Aramas. The city of Choay acts as a secondary trading port for both maritime and terrestrial traffic. Major Exports: Teas, wines, grains (durum wheat, rice, oats, rye), fruits (apples, oranges, lemons, tomatoes, capsicum, grapes, berries, mango), vegetables (corn, eggplants, kumara, legumes, cauliflower, carrot, radish, onion, garlic, cabbage, spinach, bok choy), mushrooms, herbs (basil, oregano, rosemary, thyme, dill, sage, chives), fish, cured meats, dairy products (cheese, cream, frostcream, milk), honey, yoghurt, salt, amethyst mana, leather, wool, textiles, jewellery, marble Major Imports: Metals, timber, cotton, silk, textiles, dyes, spices Magical Goods or Services: Magical services can be procured in churches of the sun. Magical goods can commonly be found in port markets in Aramas and Choay. Mana sourced in Elhas is often named Amethyst Mana or Quartz Mana due to its purple hue, making it appear similar to purple quartz. It is mined primarily in caves in and around Mt. Embira at the centre of mainland Elhas. Preferred Currency: Elhenic coinage (Gold, Silver, Copper) Banned substances or restricted goods: nothing in particular, although individuals or items deemed dangerous to the sovereignty of the Crown or the Church may encounter difficulties. Taxes and Tariffs: Tariffs imposed in Aramas and Choay, being sole bottleneck accessways between inner seas, although the tariffs are not exhorbitant. Special Regulations: Foreign merchants in Aramas are required to remain in the market district, unless an extended visitation pass has been acquired. Misc. Information: Trade routes are monitored heavily in and around Elhas, kept free of piracy and banditry. The maritime routes are patrolled by the Elhenic navy, while the terrestrial routes are patrolled by the Sentinels, a police militia connected to the Church of the Sun, devoted to protecting the innocent and defeating highwaymen. Current Trade Deals: *Gharavedhan. Importing metals and and timber. Exporting textiles, grains, jewellery, wines. *The Grand Radiancy of Sái Khaor. Importing textiles and spices. Exporting timber, fruits, teas, and wines. *The Free Khanates of Azaed. Importing metals, silks and spices. Exporting teas, grains, cured meats, salt, and marble. *The Forest of Silvam Primo. Importing timber, stone, gems, beans. Exporting textiles, grains, salt, herbs, and foreign spices. *The Kurtdogru Dynasty. Importing metals and timber. Exporting teas, citruses, herbs, honey, textiles, jewellery, and marble. *The Mercantile state of Aagdrea. Importing spices, dyes, silk, cotton, and timber. Exporting ... *The Seshari Empire. Importing everything (timber, exotic foods, gold, tea, incense, herbal medicine, rice wine, jewellery, furs, rubber, ivory, artwork). Exporting everything. *The Sifraka Empire. Importing timber, metals, gems, and fruits. Exporting textiles and grain. *The Vazhaltsy. Importing timber. Exporting foreign luxury goods. *The Yeringot Empire. Importing bronze and timber. Exporting fruits, meats, dairy, and aqro (horned mules). *The Zindal Empire. Importing stone and metals The Isles of Sirene Main Ports and Trade Hubs: Âénhalt (capitol), Dívedtte, Arranhalt, Lýghre (map: https://imgur.com/a/PYVMyZp) Major Exports: Seal leather, Deer antler carvings, Šerríe (wine) Major Imports: Grain, Timber, Luxury Goods Magical Goods or Services: water supplies on ships Preferred Currency: Sóra (copper coins with the mythological Aíjedtte Nóvolk key engraved on them) Banned substances or restricted goods: foreign mercenaries, slaves, foreign idols Taxes and Tariffs: rum, weaponry Special Regulations: ships must be checked for invasive species, due to barnacles and kelp interfering with Adja fruit crops. Current Trade Deals: Toméllé (seal leather and deer antlers) Sará (assorted goods), Kurtdogru (deer antlers, grain, gems, and timber) Misc. Information: highly religious (two primary figures being Aíja and Jóþún), firm beleivers in karma The Kingdom of Aslonia Main Ports and Trade Hubs: Major Exports: Major Imports: Magical Goods or Services: Preferred Currency: Banned substances or restricted goods: Taxes and Tariffs: Special Regulations: Current Trade Deals: Misc. Information: The Kingdom of Bagria Main Ports and Trade Hubs: The Three major trade hubs are the Captial City of Bagria, The Southern Home land of Fidalia, and the east Coastal city of Sabine. Each one holds different values and roles. Major Exports: Wine, Dyes, Olive Oil, Herbs, Art, Metals, and Military Contracts. Major Imports: Grain, Silk, Lumber, Jewels, and Spices. Magical Goods or Services: The Royal Aethium will sell their magical talents to other nations to enchant or handle things of a magical nature, They also sell enchanted tools, and scrolls. Preferred Currency: The official Currency is the Golden coin called the Raptor, the Silver coin called the Wolf, and the Copper coin called the Tortoise. There are also older coins still in circulation, including the Bronze Horse and the Orichalcum Griffin. The Value of which is Copper, Bronze, Silver, Orichalcum, Gold. With a Value of 5 of one coin to the next. Banned substances or restricted goods: Opioids and any other substance that causes an altered state is regulated and taxed heavily, also requiring special permission to buy and sell. Usually only members of the Clergy and Aetherium are permitted to do so. Taxes and Tariffs: All trade in the Kingdom comes with some form of Tax. Foreign traders are expected to pay a Tariff of 1 Tortoise per Wolf, or 1/25th the value of the cargo. Special Regulations: All Ships that port in a major city must be searched by the City guard, to ensure that the value of the ship is what the captain claims it to be. Also, in the City of Bagria no Soldiers are permitted to enter with their weapons and armor. Any weapons or Armor must be left outside the city. Current Trade Deals: The Seshari Empire & Free Khanates of Azaed Misc. Information: Bagrians adore trade and are a very friendly and social people in the cities, more than happy to strike up conversation at the bazaar and might even offer someone of interest to come home with them and have dinner with their family. The Korvarro Confederacy Main Ports and Trade Hubs: The confederations largest port lies in the city of Sartal, and while naval trade is fairly light so far north, the vast majority of ships land at Sartal. The southern frontier town of Marioch acts as the main hub of inland trade. Major Exports: Chitin, Copper, Tin, Bronze, Weaponry, Masonry, Sculptures, and Certain Dyes. Major Imports: Textiles, Silk, Lumber, Mana, and Spices. Magical Goods or Services: Most magical goods and services are imported into the confederation rather than exported. While there go exist natural sources of mana within the confederation, most notably a fountain of magically infused water owned by Clan Kastroti, this mana is almost entirely utilized by the Kastroti. However, the sorcerers of various clans will occasionally trade copies of their existing scrolls in exchange for mana or new magical knowledge. Preferred Currency: The economy of the confederation is entirely barter based, as there isn't an organization capable of minting coins. Certain weights of chitin acts as an unofficial currency in a sense, and goods are frequently compared to a pound of chitin to determine their value. Banned substances or restricted goods: The economy of the Korvarro is almost completely unregulated, save for one important exception. Slaves of any race are universally legal and are to be immediately freed upon seizure. The punishment for anyone caught owning or dealing in slaves is death by stoning. Taxes and Tariffs: Taxes and tariffs for certain areas are determined entirely by the clans who control the area where trade is occurring. Certain clans don't tax or put tariffs on trade at all, while others tax trade extremely heavily. Special Regulations: Like taxes, regulations on trade are determined by the clan under whom trade takes place. The clans are usually very laissez-faire about trade, they will often check to determine they freedom of those accompanying merchants to ensure that no slaves are present. Current Trade Deals: None currently. Misc. Information: N/A The Kurtdogru Dynasty Main Ports and Trade Hubs: These places Note need revision and updating. Major Exports: Metal (gold, silver, copper, zinc, bauxite, nickel, bronze, steel), lumber, fur, coal, salt and fish. Though Gold, silver, steel, coal and salt are somewhat low in supply, and are thus more expensive and not as exported. But still offered. Major Imports: Silk, spices, exotic fruits, general finished goods, books and general knowledge (especially on ship building and exploration). Magical Goods or Services: A scant few magical items exist within the kingdom, and there's no way in hell you're getting them. Mages can offer their services to you, how ever this is extremely unlikely as the mages rarely offer their services to the Wolfborne, let alone foreigners. If you get permission from the High King you could get something out of them, magical emergencies are a good way to get the mages attention too. Preferred Currency: Gold, silver or bronze coins, though bartering is still a major part of trade. Banned substances or restricted goods: Narcotics and other intoxicating substances, (alcohol is technically allowed, though not really encouraged to be brought and sold within the nation, same with applies with swine.). Magical items are certainly going to be looked at, as well as slaves and agricultural goods for their respective reasons. Taxes and Tariffs: Somewhat inconsistent, however a Tax of Accomidation exists in at least all the major ports. Two gold coins (or any other equivalent) for unlimited stay in the city. Both alcohol and swine is taxed, among other taxed goods, and official trade deals will have set amounts of taxes and tariffs according to the amount specified in the trade treaty. Special Regulations: Magical items, slaves and agricultural goods. Current Trade Deals: Elhas, Seshari. Ventara, Zahn, Sirene Misc. Information: Came back to this, still editing the whole post. If you want a trade deal contact me, I've got plenty of stuff to trade away for other valuable items. The League of Toméllé Main Ports and Trade Hubs: In order of size: Monsierre, Erene, Medāme, and Bizen. Major Exports: Silverware, glass, wool, cloth, porcelain, and most importantly, the colour purple. Major Imports: Mana crystals, tasty spices, luxuries of all kinds and mercenaries. Magical Goods or Services: Magical goods are welcome, although not many knows how to utilise them. Preferred Currency: Shiny metal, coins, jewellery, and other valuables. Banned substances or restricted goods: None major resources. Taxes and Tariffs: Everything produces in Toméllé is taxed. Tariffs apply pr. ship and certain luxuries can only be bought in fixed amounts... however, bribes can change this. Special Regulations: Most merchants are not allowed to settle in the cities of Toméllé. Permits are given only to a few outstanding individuals. Current Trade Deals: Currently no trade deals with major powers. Misc. Information: The cities of Toméllé employs a secret Shadow Corps in most cities within trading range. They are mostly magical and bribed into loyalty towards a Toméllian city-state. Ports friendly towards the city-states experience few actions from the corps. Their primary cause is to secure that Toméllian merchants can sell and buy goods at better prices by doing covert actions. Lode Gren Main Ports and Trade Hubs: Major Exports: Major Imports: Magical Goods or Services: Preferred Currency: Banned substances or restricted goods: Taxes and Tariffs: Special Regulations: Current Trade Deals: Misc. Information: The Mercantile state of Aagdrea Main Ports and Trade Hubs: https://imgur.com/a/FiPgn Any of the cities with a harbor or any of the main cities (in red) Major Exports: Spices, herbs, longlife food, drugs, dyes, silk, cotton, high-quality timber, mana-products (underground only) Major Imports: Metals, weapons, tools, anything requiring metallurgy, entertainment Magical Goods or Services: No magical goods or services are provided except by those of royal blood. Even they choose to use their powers scarcely. However, with the help of some "herbs", a few undercover magic users can provide divinations, or speak to dead relatives. Preferred Currency: Due to the mercantile nature of Aagdrea, any currency is accepted. For the most part the coins are melted down and reforged to Aagrean currency, the Golden Derch. The golden derch is approximately 4 centimetres in diameter, and 0.4 centimetres high, in a cylindrical shape. The coin depicts a Toabeast on the 'heads' side, and a shield on the 'tails' side. Golden Derchs are commonly used in gambling and are thus always perfectly balanced and crafted. It is the desire of the Aagdreans to make the Golden Derch the accepted worldwide currency. Banned substances or restricted goods: Trade is mostly performed by individuals, so there can be little regulation. However there is strict regulations regarding religious or political paraphernalia Taxes and Tariffs: To fund the state, a yearly tax of 10 Golden Derchs is demanded by the state, which is collected in the mandatory pilgrimage to Phalanfortus. This is also when the census is performed. To govern this, the king or queen uses their magic to divinate if people within the kingdom have not travelled to the island. Special Regulations: No harm is to come to the local ecosystem without permission, and outsiders are not allowed access to the seeds of the plants being sold, nor access to the farms on which the goods are grown. Current Trade Deals: Trading a variety of metals with the Zyndal Empire for whatever the individual buyers offer. Trading food to Bagria once again for metals and tools, and military protection and alliance Misc. Information: Virtually all trade is done individually, but trade is so well known regarding the Aagdreans that many travel in large groups to Aagdrean ports to conduct business. Individual Aagdreans sometimes travel outside Aadrea to sell their goods, usually making a large profit. Despite many places banning drug trade, it is not common for buyers to have underworld contacts in Aagdrea to supply them with 'the goods' The Ri of the Wirhd Wood Main Ports and Trade Hubs: Major Exports: Major Imports: Magical Goods or Services: Preferred Currency: Banned substances or restricted goods: Taxes and Tariffs: Special Regulations: Current Trade Deals: Misc. Information: The Seshari Empire Main Ports and Trade Hubs: Soroush, Sindhi, Syrus, Kalesha, Jakar, Ashwar, Niwhsa, Ollur Major Exports: Spices, Lumber, Exotic Fruits, Gold, Tea, Honey, Incense, Herbal Medicine, Rice Wine, Cheese, Yogurt, Beautiful Jewelry, Furs, Rubber, Ivory, Artwork, Iron, Finished Weapons, Rice, Wheat, Rice Wine, Cured Meats Marijuana, Salt, Opium, basic steel, copper, pottery, glass, batteries (Baghdad battery variety), horses, cotton, and stone. Major Imports: books, ice cream, cocoa, sugar, metal ( lead, silver, nickel, etc), precious stones, and coffee. Magical Goods or Services: magical healers/ body modifiers (only for major things like sex changes or significant deformities or injuries), diviners and seers, weather mages. Preferred Currency: The ''Snek ''a metal coin currency, as well as the ''Rani, ''a currency only used in Xaskaria and expected to slowly be phased out. Banned substances or restricted goods: foreign narcotics and slaves Taxes and Tariffs: idk Special Regulations: the Seshari Empire has a strong desire to protect and preserve its wild lands and natural habitats, all infrastructure projects and foreign goods that have strong negative impacts on the environment will be regulated and removed. Current Trade Deals:Come trade with me friendos! *Khanates of Azaed: tea, lumber, furs, exotic food, wine, medicine for metal, books, silks, fine crafts, and meat. *The Wali Republics: slaves for ink and copper *Korvarro Confederacy: spices and lumber for metal, weapons, and chitin *Bagria: spices, lumber, and jewelry for dyes, metal, and expendable mercenaries *Dakiniidrajam Safit'ah: seeds and spices for dragon scales, copper, and metalworks *Yeringot Empire: exotic meats and fruits for bronze *Zindal Empire: gold, lumber, wine, spice for metal, metal works, and mercenaries *Silvam Primo: spices for gems and coffee beans *Aagdrea: jewelry and art for books *Sai Khaor: medicine, lumber, and fruit for salt, stone, and silver. *Kingdom of Yenirazi: spices, exotic fruits, finished goods (jewelry, etc), and books for metals and books Misc. Information: idk Tekaarha Main Ports and Trade Hubs: Major Exports: Major Imports: Magical Goods or Services: Preferred Currency: Banned substances or restricted goods: Taxes and Tariffs: Special Regulations: Current Trade Deals: Misc. Information: The Third Ya'akana League Main Ports and Trade Hubs: The primary seaport is Mo'otos, but Ya'akan is also a popular port of call. Most overland caravans from the East stop at Tanakt. Major Exports: Luxury woods, particularly cedarwood and sandalwood. Fish, copper, linen, citrus fruits. Major Imports: Wali-built boats. Gemstones, iron. Magical Goods or Services: The Akalla plant is exported in limited quantities for its mystical and mind-altering effects. Preferred Currency: Triangular copper tokens are used by merchants, but most of the economy is barter-based. Banned substances or restricted goods: None. Taxes and Tariffs: None of note. Special Regulations: The secret of cultivating Akalla for its full magical effects is protected by the Poka'al. Current Trade Deals: Active sea trade with the Wali, more occasional interaction with the Korvarro, the Khanates and Ghofos. Only the boldest traders from the east travel this far, and vice versa. Misc. Information: The Five Cities welcome foreign traders and have a wealthy merchant class, many of whom hold positions of political power reflecting their prosperity. They are less likely to strike out for new markets themselves, although it does happen. Vaushafado Main Ports and Trade Hubs: Major Exports: Major Imports: Magical Goods or Services: Preferred Currency: Banned substances or restricted goods: Taxes and Tariffs: Special Regulations: Current Trade Deals: Misc. Information: The Vazhaltsy Main Ports and Trade Hubs: The two largest towns/ports are the towns of Hallgarad and Zhalvord on the mouths of the Ilzhalt and Yalzhalt respectively. Hallgarad is the bigger of the two with a population of around 20,000 and hosts a large foreign quarter for non-Vazhaltsy residents and visitors. Zhalvord is somewhat smaller with around 17,000 people and allows only a thousand foreign residents to assist with communication and trade. Major Exports: Timber (particularly hardwoods), various crafts, wool, various qualities of leather, and amber Major Imports: Iron, spices, dyes, and foreign luxury goods Magical Goods or Services: Runic engravings and, if you are devoted to Tsveral or one of his followers, contact with the Ilyunski and certain miracles. Preferred Currency: Lak, gold, or silver. Bartering is common and the common unit of measure is a lak's worth. Banned substances or restricted goods: Many instances that vary from town to town to protect local artisans and the economy. Taxes and Tariffs: Depends upon the town or settlement, but places outside of Hallgarad and Zhalvord have complicated sets of trade tariffs and monopolies/special trading privileges. Special Regulations: Complicated trade laws and permissions plague the towns of Hallgarad and Zhalvord, and the rest of the towns in the region for that matter. For example: all dyes or pigment brought into Zhalvord must be offered to each member of the locals clothiers guild before the trader may sell to anyone else within the town. If the trader sells their goods to non-guild members before this clause is completed, or completes the clause but offers the goods to a non-guild member at a lower price than was offered to the guild members, will be fined the value of the goods plus 50%. Current Trade Deals: Probably a lot, but there are too many tribes within the Vazhaltsy that make deals to keep track of them all. Misc. Information: Map of trade routes through Grav Krya Voh-Kohda Main Ports and Trade Hubs: The nation is an extended city-state, so there is only one major city within it, which shares the name of the rest of the territory: Voh-Kohda. However, the Kohdohv have several trade posts throughout the steppelands to the north, one in the mountains, one along the southern sea, and two to the east, bordering the Yeringot Empire. Major Exports: If it can be found in the ground they export it. Chief amongst their exports are tons of crystalline mana (and other refined forms of it) produced by the rift, Kohda, that their territory is centered around. Besides that they export Limestone, Granite, Iron, Copper, and smaller quantities of precious metals. They are adept at stone working but sell mostly raw stone, not finished products. They also sell exquisite manure... of their own making. Major Imports: Non-edible organic products (leathers, soaps, twine etc.). They have little use for precious stones or jewels, seeing as their eyes mostly see black and white, and they have no need for spices or exotic foods because their diet consists of soil and more soil. Magical Goods or Services: They don't perform magic, but they have crystalline mana by the ton. They also refine this crystal into various other forms that a magic user may need. Preferred Currency: None amongst themselves. They largely work and live as a collective, so as long as a member does work, they get goods from the state. Banned substances or restricted goods: None. Taxes and Tariffs: None. However, they dislike people who live above ground, so there is a chronic tension between them and their trade partners. Special Regulations: Surface-dwellers are generally not allowed within their tunnels. All trade happens above-ground. Current Trade Deals: N/A (I haven't specifically set any up yet, but am willing to RP with anyone who wants to and just say it's been happening for awhile) Misc. Information: While there are some Kohdohv who can speak surface-languages poorly in order to get through trade negotiations and whatever diplomacy they may encounter, largely the languages of the Sundwellers are not widely known or cared about by the Underkind. This often puts up obstacles as far as understanding and communication in deals go. The Wali Republics Main Ports: Faho City: On the island of Faho-Huia, Faho City is the Wali's westernmost port and is vital to trade with the "Second Continent(western Whend). Trades in snakeleather, building materials and curiosities from the West. Sal Coda The easternmost port, located in the Wali'kosi Islands, trading with the Ya'akana and native peoples of the inner sea. Deals in Copper, Akkala leaf and linens. Rux The northernmost port, on Rux-Mahe'i, primarily trading with the Ghofosi and the Exiles of Kapu Rahani- deals in slaves, metals and lumber. Major Exports: Pearl, Whalebone, Whaleskin, Ink, Medicines, Boats Major Imports: Bronze, Iron, Gold/Silver, Lumber, Snakeskin, Marble Magical Goods or Services: Aquapomps, individuals magically skilled in naval navigation and aquamancy. All other types of magic are usually banned or not allowed for commercial use. Preferred Currency: "Sailcoin" for locals- small iron tokens based off cowrie shells, each worth around 2 USD. Barter or weighted gold/silver for foreigners. Banned Substances or Restricted Goods: -Mana or Mana-containing substances -Wali slaves: slaves of other species is very prominent and slavery of other human groups is tolerated but not encouraged. Taxes and Tariffs: Most taxes are levied by the cults of Teloui and Kariki in tandem, usually requiring some bartering for what a ship can provide to the city in return for entry. Special Regulations Magic users must register with the local Pakehi Cult before entering the city, giving a description of abilities, to receive a Mages' Proof. all those caught using magic without a Proof will be jailed. Current Trade Deals (If anyone involved in these trades disagrees or wants to add an addendum, just say. This is just what I imagine makes sense) -Pearl and Ink for Seshari slaves(need to write those books on something), -Slaves for lumber and stonework from Ghofos, -Boats for Ya'akana linens and copper. The Yeringot Empire Main Ports and Trade Hubs: Yerin is the capital city of the Yeringot Empire and it's largest port, many smaller port cities dot the shoreline with populations ranging from twenty people to a few thousand people. Yerin has a population of about 50,000 people and is also the religious center for Yeringot. Major Exports: Boats, oars, sails, 'whistling grass' a grain that can be used for clothes and strings for instruments, and refined bronze. Major Imports: Silks, iron, horses/other mounts, fruit, and meat. Magical Goods or Services: None that are shared with outsiders except in war. Preferred Currency: There is a central mint in Yerin that produces silver and gold coins, but bartering is also acceptable. Banned substances or restricted goods: None Taxes and Tariffs: Many ports charge for docking your boat for more than one hour and most goods must be verified, for a fee, by a government official. Special Regulations: All items must be verified if they pass through Yerin, the amount that this matters depends on the official, some can be very strict others very lenient. Current Trade Deals: The Seshari Empire: Importing Fruit and Meat, Exporting Bronze. The Free Khanates of Azaed: Importing: Horses, silks, fruit, iron, Exporting Boat parts and whistling grass Misc. Information: None right now. The Yureni Road-Walkers Main Ports and Trade Hubs: Major Exports: Major Imports: Magical Goods or Services: Preferred Currency: Banned substances or restricted goods: Taxes and Tariffs: Special Regulations: Current Trade Deals: Misc. Information: The Zindal Empire Main Ports and Trade Hubs: Map for reference. When coming from the West the main hubs are Demikk and Morssil. When coming from the East the main hubs are Bormit, Bezott, Wenul, Dokhum, and Dult. Major Exports: The major exports of the Zindal Empire are raw and refined stone, iron, lead, and copper as well as weapon blades, axe heads, armor, and tool parts such as shovel heads and saws. Manpower is the only other major export, overpopulation caused by the mass migration a century ago has lead to many being forced to enlist in search of food and shelter becoming expendable soldiers who are offered up to the highest bidder to work as mercenaries. Major Imports: The major imports of the empire currently include lumber, grains, pickled produce, and salted meats, alcohol, spices, and textiles. Magical Goods or Services: While magic is all but banned within the Empire, outsiders who deem themselves proficient in its use are offered a lifetime stipend in exchange for them to work within the Imperial Fortress located in the Capital of Dult on the condition they are never to set foot outside the fortress until dismissed. Preferred Currency: The Imperial Stotsen and Stot, holed coins of copper and silver respectively, but all other currencies are accepted as long as they are made of gold, silver, or copper. Bartering is entirely acceptable for goods of equal or greater value. Banned substances or restricted goods: Most religious items are banned from trade, but do enter the empire under specific circumstances. Narcotics are restricted to a limited amount per month after which all shipments will be denied entry into Zindal ports. Magic or magic related goods are heavily restricted and anything detailing the use of combat magic is completely banned. Slave labor is entirely banned within the empire. Taxes and Tariffs: Due to attempts to make trade more accessible there are temporarily no taxes or tariffs. Special Regulations: All ships entering Zindal ports must allow customs officers to search their holds before being permitted to dock. Current Trade Deals: Free Khanates of Azaed: Raw and Refined Stone in exchange for Alcohol, spices, textiles, and horses The Wali Republics: Metals in exchange for ships The Zylium Caverns Main Ports and Trade Hubs: Major Exports: Major Imports: Magical Goods or Services: Preferred Currency: Banned substances or restricted goods: Taxes and Tariffs: Special Regulations: Current Trade Deals: Misc. Information: Category:Whend Category:Trade Registry